


Red Eyes

by Comice_pear



Series: Kairia, a dumbass with a heart [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fantasy, First Meetings, Lesbian Character, Love at First Sight, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Urban Fantasy, Useless Lesbians, fate demon, no beta we die like men, water demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comice_pear/pseuds/Comice_pear
Summary: Kairia, now in the capital, is working at 'the underground'. When delivering fates she is tasked with hand delivering fates to the newly arrived Water Demons., where she meets a beautiful woman and maybe gets her number. Kairia continues to have very odd and specific taste in women.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: Kairia, a dumbass with a heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089635





	Red Eyes

The day began like any other day, sun was shining and loud cars going past the seventeen-floor apartment building (Kairia lived on the eighth floor).

Kairia by this time had showered, eaten breakfast and was in the process of getting her bag of fates in order, so she can leave for her shift as a fate demon. Looking inside Kairia saw that the fates were all the normal colour and had arrived safely during the night (the exact process of the fates arriving was still unknown).

With a spring in her step, Kairia began her journey of getting from her apartment to work, which was situated halfway across the city, in _‘The Underground’_ which is just the entrance to a series of tunnels that run under the city making it easier for the delivery of fates.

~

Reaching _‘The Underground’_ a whole twenty minutes later, Kairia clocked in and began her rout, there had been three new children born on Elverton street, seven born in main square, and two on Grace street. These were the only new births of the day, so Kairia spent the rest of her shift sorting through the archives to see who the fates would be going to over the course of the week, there was apparently a hero to be born soon.

Kairia’s supervisor approached her, “The water demons will be coming back soon, I think you’ve been here long enough to be trusted to hand deliver the fates to their newborns,” they stated

“yes! Of course, thank you! I will do my very best,” Kairia grinned.

Walking out from ‘The Underground’, the bright light of the mid afternoon blinded Kairia for a second. Going down the street, Kairia heard a woman loudly talking about how her husband was finally coming home from migrating in the ocean.

Kairia saw one of her coworkers hurriedly walking down the street.

“Hey, Judith! How have you been?” Kairia said politely, walking faster to catch up with the elderly woman.

“It’s been good, I’m on my way to pick up my grandson-in-law from the docks. He’s an ocean demon so he just got back from migrating with his pod,” smiled the elderly woman.

Kairia nodded along and continued to walk with the woman, small talking and catching up. Kairia shared that she was delivering the fates to the new babies and Judith shared the excitement by stating that giving the fates in person was a lot more fulfilling than putting them in a delivery tube.

Arriving at the docks was an experience to put it lightly. The dock was filled with people, there were families embracing, people holding signs with names on them, people just wondering about and doctors. Kairia jumped occasionally trying to see over the crowd and find her way.

Squeezing through the crowd, getting elbowed a couple of times and apologising enough for a lifetime, Kairia managed to spot a midwife tent. Thinking that’s where the babies likely are, Kairia made her way over to the tent.

“Excuse me, is this where I’m supposed to be?” Kairia asked the closest midwife.

“Yes, thank you for coming. The babies and young children will be arriving soon. You can give them their fates after their check-ups,” smiled the middle-aged woman.

Standing out of the way of the midwives, Kairia took the chance to people watch. She secretly not so secretly had a type. Even after the incident in the forest, Kairia hadn’t even thought about maybe rethinking what she finds attractive.

Looking into the ever-moving crowd Kairia spotted men and women making their way towards the midwife tent, many of them holding babies, some holding each other. A few couples that held each other were ushered into separate rooms but most people were put on exam beds for a quick checkup and talk.

A midwife pointed at Kairia and a couple made their way to her, quickly looking through her bag she found a fate for their child. The couple grinned and signed a thank you to Kairia and made their way out. More and more couples and singles made their way to Kairia. After three hours the crowd had now mostly disappeared save for a few stragglers and late arrivals.

Looking around Kairia saw a middle-aged man and a young woman talking to an important looking person. Their clothing and appearance suggested that they’re pure water demon, possibly the pod leaders considering they’re still here so late. The young woman is rocking back and forth on her feet and she appears to be looking around, not paying attention to the conversation.

This woman was the most beautiful woman that Kairia had ever seen. She had short brown hair and warm brown skin that was complemented by her teal sundress.

As the young woman was looking around, she made eye contact with Kairia. The woman’s eyes were a deep red, even visible from the large distance between the two women. Kairia’s breath was knocked out of her lungs as the women held her gaze and smiled. Kairia quickly became flustered and she looked away from the beautiful water demon.

~

Kairia left an hour later, the final baby having gotten their fate. Walking away from the docks, Kairia spotted the young woman once again, but this time the woman was approaching Kairia. Feeling panicked, Kairia tried to school her face into something that might be considered a normal face to make in this situation.

 **“Hi, I saw you earlier and I thought you were attractive,”** signed the woman. Sign language tended to be very blunt in most circumstances.

Kairia’s face was instantly set on fire, her blush rose high on her face. At a loss for words she stood perfectly still, only managing to make a flustered sound. The woman realising how flustered she made Kairia, she also began to blush; although it was less noticeable on her dark skin. She quickly got out a napkin form her pocket and gave it to Kairia.

 **“Sorry if I offended you, but I think you’re one of the prettiest people I’ve seen. My name is Eleanor and if you wanted to text me, I would really like to get to know you,”** the woman shyly signed.

A high-pitched clicking was heard a bit away and Eleanor answered with her own clicking.

 **“Sorry, my dad wants to go home now but I really do hope that you will text me,”** smiled Eleanor as she left.

As Eleanor walked away, both women had a smile on their face. Feeling giddy, Kairia instantly saved the number into her phone and began her walk home, a small skip in her step.


End file.
